Fifty Shades of Howell PHAN
by lunaxharry
Summary: If you love fifty shades of grey and phan. then guess what i have combined the two together to make a romantic tale of dark love. i will make the summery better later !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. Damn my hair- it just won't behave, and damn Louise Pentland for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be filming my next video for tomorrow, which always takes ages to make it right, yet here I am trying to brush my hair into submission. I roll my eyes and gaze my eyes at the pale, black-haired boy with blue eyes staring back at me.

Louise is my roommate, and out of all the days she could have picked to get the flu she chooses today. Which also means one lucky son of a bitch gets to take her place and meet Dan Howell, a famous YouTuber for her blog. Fuck my life.

Louise is on the couch in the living room, looking very snuggled up in her duvet, which she must have brought from her bedroom.

"Phil, I'm sorry. I don't want to meet a famous YouTuber looking like a wild beast and feeling shit. I told all my fans that I was going to make a video with him. He's very picky on whom he films with but he finally agreed to meet up. So will you please do this, for me" Louise does look awful, normally she's looking dolled up in her makeup; but now she's looking like a zombie. I guess I'd be begging me too if I was her.

"It's alright Louise. I will go and do the video with him. You can even put it on your channel, since it wasn't me wanting to film it in the first place. Would you like anything before I leave or want me to get you something to bring back?" "Just cups of water please and here are the notes for the video. I think you already know how to film a video" she giggles a little. I hand her the cup of water and sigh. "But he doesn't know I'm coming instead of you" "it's okay Phil, I emailed him saying you're coming instead of me. He wrote back saying its fine, I hope you get better and can't wait to do the video with Phil. Right you better set off before you get stuck in traffic" "okay I will go now. Bye" "bye and good luck"

It will probably take 2 and half hours to get to London from Manchester, and I don't have to be at his house for another 4 hours. This will give me time to stop for a Starbucks or Costa and even have a wonder around town.

I finally arrive in London 2 and half hours later. I go into town centre, grab a Starbucks coffee and have a look around making sure not to get lost. I look at my phone to find my way to Dan's house. Typing in the postcode that Louise sent me by text; I follow the route hoping it's correct.

I have reached my destination and look up at the posh neighborhood with the big apartments all in line with each other. The freshly mowed grass on the front lawn was perfect.

I make my way to Dan's apartment on the top floor. His door looks like it's worth more money than most of the things I own.

Okay my nerves are starting to kick in. I'm my lip and mentally slapping myself for getting worked up now and not sooner. Crap. I don't want to do this. You know what Phil, man up. It's just a video. You don't have to meet him ever again hopefully.

After knocking on the door, I hear a voice shout "Go get the door". Hearing footsteps drawing near and near. My heart rate increases and the door swings open revealing a dark-brown haired man, with brown eyes wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. "You must be Phil Lester?" "Um yeah. Who are you?" I ask with a small smile. The man looks around the same age as me but I'm not entirely sure. "Chris Kendall" "Nice to meet you" I reply and then he says "Please come in" he gestures his hand to the hallway and I step in.

"Just sit on the couch and I will go get Dan for you" he walks back in the hallway to get Dan.

I sit on the black leather sofa waiting. I hear a noise and turn my head to face a beautiful man wear black skinnies with a black t-shirt that had a white ring in the middle.

Maybe Louise getting ill on this day isn't going to be bad as I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I stumble to my feet to greet Dan for the first time. He's moving closer to me and he holds his hand out to me so I can shake it. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me. I withdraw my hand, feeling nervous.

"Hello Phil, you obviously know who I am" His voice is warm. He looks mildly interested but, above all, polite. Letting a little giggle out, I wait for him to say something. "You can sit if you like"

"Where did Chris go?" I ask, as I sit down. "Why? Did he offer you a drink?" he raises his eyebrow. "Um well not really, I was just wondering that's all" I bite my lip nervously and mess with my fingers. "Oh okay. Would you like a drink, we have water or lemonade?" "Yes please, may I have water" "CHRIS!" he calls out loud. Chris comes running in holding a cleaning cloth in his hand and some polish in the other. "Please can you get Phil a bottle of water and I'll have a can of lemonade" wow I wasn't expecting that. I thought he was going to get the drinks. Is Chris some kind of house secretory, whatever you call them?

"Thanks" I say as Chris hands me the drink. I open the bottle and take a gulp. FUCK. I spill some water on my clothes and Dan silently laughs causing me to let out a giggle. "Chris, go and get a cloth for Phil" and Chris goes back to the kitchen to bring a white cloth back. He hands it to me and I say a quite thanks then he leaves; leaving the two of us alone.

I look around the living room. Oh my god. He has a signed poster of Muse and paintings of Pikachu and several others. He notices me eyeing the Muse poster then says "Muse is my favourite band of all time" "Mine too. I can't believe you got it signed. Their music is beyond good, their like Gods their music is amazing" my voice sounds more confident. He seems like a cool guy. "I couldn't agree more Phil" he replies, his voice soft, and for some reason I find myself blushing.

I scramble through my backpack for the notes Louise gave me. Found them. I haven't even had a look at the notes nor do I have a clue what type of video it's going to be about. I scan fast through some of the notes. So it's going to be a Would You Rather and then a Q and A for Dan. I set up my camera (Louise's camera) then I get a recorder out and set it up. I drop it twice feeling embarrassed and flustered. When I glance over to look at him, he's watching me; one hand relaxed on his leg, the other hand is cupping his chin and trailing his long index finger across his lips. I think he's trying to supress a smile.

"S-sorry" I stutter. "I'm not used to using recorders" "Take all the time you need Phil" he says. "Do you mind if I record while we are filming?" "After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder, you ask me now?"

I flush. He's teasing me? I hope. I blink at him, unsure what to say, and I think he takes pity on me because he relents. "No, I don't mind."

"Did Louise explain what the video is about?" "Yeah, first were going to be doing a Would You Rather then were doing a Q and A, you will ask the questions and I will answer them. She emailed me a while ago saying that the video will be on her channel"

….

I guess filming wasn't as bad as I was hoping. We had a good laugh with the Would You Rather; reading the tweets from twitter. And now were starting on the Q and A video. I haven't got a clue what questions Louise has wrote down since I haven't looked yet.

"Okay guys, now we will be doing a Q and A" I said to the camera smiling. "Good, so I have some questions Dan" I fix my hair a little and look at Dan. "I thought you might" he says, deadpan. He's laughing at me now. My cheeks heat at the realization, and I sit up in attempt to look taller and more confident.

"So… What inspired you to become a successful YouTuber?" my eyes studying him waiting for an answer. "Well I guess I have always loved the internet especially YouTube, I'd say that instead of inspiration I got motivation from most of my YouTube friends" wow that was a good answer. I guess it was like that for me too.

"How awesome is it to have come this far? "It's strange to have just come from filming on a crappy laptop camera, not knowing half of what I was doing but to have come this far, I'm proud of myself for achieving my goals, because if you have the motivation and the energy to be bothered to get out of bed (we both giggle) you can really get where you want to be"

"You are young to have become this big, what do you owe to your success?" "The internet is all about people. Without it we probably wouldn't be doing this video. You see Phil; I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I work hard, very hard to make every video unique and entertaining." "Maybe you're just lucky" This isn't on Louise's notes- but he's so arrogant. His eyes flare momentarily in surprise. "I think that the harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It's all about finding the audience you want to target it to and I like to keep things in control, I don't want to get out of line and not letting all my videos linking."

"You sound like a control freak" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I exercise control in all things Phil" he says without a trace of humor in his smile. I'm looking at him and he holds my gaze steadily, impassive. My heartbeat quickens and my face flush's again.

Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me? Those big brown eyes blazing at me. The way he strokes his index finger against his lower lip? I wish he'd stop doing that.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ

Hey guy's. Big favour im asking you all, but could you all check out my account on Wattpad. i have a story on there and its a 1dfanfic so could you please check that out.

IMPORTANT: all my stories on will be put on my Wattpad account, dont worry im not going to deleting any of my stories on here, i will be updating them soon, mostly on Wattpad when i finally get them uploading on there.

my username is lunaxharry on Wattpad, so please check it out!

LINKS:

Wattpad HomePage: home

My Wattpad Profile: user/Lunaxharry

This Story on Wattpad: story/61756443-fifty-shades-of-howell-phan

THANKS X


End file.
